Washing day Dangers
by Helenllama
Summary: Frodo Hurts himslef doing an everyday task


As for Star Light. I now have the equivilant of 2 and a half days college a week. I have a Harry Potter Book 5 timeline fic to finish. So I would say you will see the majority of it after June 23 but before September 1.   
  
Author: Helen  
  
Title: Washing Day Dangers  
  
Rating: PG for the pain the poor wee thing will be in,   
  
Summary: Frodo does something that is easy to do,   
  
A/N: First Aid class is useful for somethings - aka Injured Frodo Plot Bunnies. And I have been taught to treat this with one difference - Cling Film! hint hint. Also I am making it as though Brandy Hall has no servants for the masses, and doesn't have hot running water but they have cold running water.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are owned By JRR Tolkein and the Tolkein estate.  
  
All information is taken from "The First Aid MAnual" which is written in conjunction with St Andrews Ambulance, St John's Ambulance and The Brittish Red Cross. I am also not a medical proffesional.  
  
On with the fic   
  
B Washing Day Dangers /B  
  
It was a warm summers day, and an 20 year old hobbit was in the kitchen. He had just put the kettle onto the fire. He had been making himself hot water for his washing since he was just a little hobbit. Well not that little, he had been 15. It had been when his parents had died. His aunt kept an eye on him. But he still had somethings he had to do by himself. Like heat his bath water. And keep and eye on the fire in his room. Well that was going down. He had to go and find some more wood to put on the fire to keep it going. He headed off to the wood shed to chose some nice pieces of wood. At least it wasn't raining, so the wood was dry.   
  
  
  
He selected a few pieces of wood. They were light enough to carry. Little round log, he had to search through the pile to find some small enough for him to carry. He was still small for his age. He picked his logs up and went back to his room, with the logs stacked in his arms in front of him. He could barely see over the top of them nearly tripping on the ground, slippy with the morning dew.   
  
He walked back to his room and put a log onto the fire which roared and cackled into life. The flames hitting the little shelve where he put his kettle on. He then went and found his washing which was hidden under his bed and in the bottom of his wardrobe. He then went and found his equipment, his scrubbing board, and the wicker basket he had been given for Bilbo's birthday. At least then he could take his things outside to dry in the breeze. He then went and fetched his washing tub, and reached out to take the kettle off the shelf.  
  
He touched the metal and leapt back with a yelp. His hand and fingers where really hurting him, he screamed out in pain and dropped the kettle spilling the boiling water on the floor and as he jumped back some splashed his already hurt hand.   
  
His aunt came running along the corridor after hearing his scream. Tears were running down his face. His hand was smarting with pain and turning red. His aunt took him around the shoulders and led him towards the washroom where she turned on the tap and putting his hand under the tap, telling him to leave it their while she went to find some things. The cold water being to cold he removed his hand from under the tap.   
  
His aunt returned to the bath room carrying an old undersheet that somebody had wriggled in leaving a giant hole in the centre, to large to be repaired and it would have weakend the fabric, and after replacing Frodo's hand under the running water tore a strip off of it. She also tore of a large area off the corner across a diagonal. Staying with Frodo until his hand had been under the water for 10 minutes - after she had returned she raised his arm and holding him by the wrist, wrapped the strip around his hand. She then gently placed his hand against his shoulder and using the corner, put frodo's arm into a sling, his hand raised above his heart, so the pain would be lessened. His aunt then lead Frodo back to his room and tucked him into bed, while she cleaned up the mess.   
  
Authors Note 2: What do you think? This has been written because I am soooo Happy and bouncy. Normal service with Star Light shall be resumed in the not so distant future. I hope. The reason for the sling is to relieve the pain. 


End file.
